The Most Odd Of Relationships
by Vivid Crimson Image
Summary: Two of Yuna's guardians form unfamiliar feelings for one another that neither can classify. Will the two break the ban of love in the workplace or forget their feelings? This is an Auron/Rikku fic. *WARNING: SPOILERS!!!* Chapter 7 Up!
1. Business in the Thunder Plains

**Author's Notes: Well, this is it-- my fanfiction.net premiere. Hopefully I have a tint of talent to write a decent fanfiction. I've been scopin' the stories around here for quite some time so I'm now going to give a try at writing somethin'! **

  
  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X... so, don't hurt me!**

  
  


  
  


**Chapter One: Business in the Thunder Plains**

  
  


  
  


The Thunder Plains were as stormy as ever. The sky was blacker than night-- as the sky of the Thunder Plains would usually always be. The sun was nonexistant in the Thunder Plains; for the light source was a the large amount of lightning which would constantly strike. Without the lightning illuminating the sky, the path would have seemed to resemble a black hole. There were many, many clouds visible, too. It was hard to see them since they blended into the sky nearly perfectly. The curvy outlines of the clouds were a dark gray, as the sky was a midnight black, so the cloud's outlines proved the clouds' presence. 

  
  


Out exploring the most stormiest land of Spira was Yuna and her guardians-- with an exception of two missing ones. Lulu set out on a quest to obtain her Venus Sigil, with a back-up crew just in case she ran into a few fiends a Watera spell or two couldn't take care of. However, Rikku and Auron were left behind in the Thunder Plains' resident Rin's Travel Agency. Rikku was cowering in fear in the corner of the room she was resting in the night before. She really didn't rest that night since the constant sight of lightning flashing in the window; even with blinds closed since the light would seep through and make creepy shadows resembling beastly fiends on the walls. And the ever so frequent howl of thunder would startle her nearly every second. 

  
  


Memories of the time her brother accidentally struck her with a very powerful jolt of thunder repeated in Rikku's head every time she saw the deceiving, shiny light of lightning or the terrifying howl of thunder...

  
  


_A young Rikku was wandering around a place which the Al Bheds call Home in an open field. However, the field was fiend infested and shortly she was attacked. Two glowing Blue Elements snuck their way upon the peppy and hyper young girl. A squeal escaped the child's mouth. Immediately she threw a grenade at the elements; not doing much damage to them. _

  
  


_"Pnudran! Ramb sa!" ("Brother! Help me!") Rikku called to her elder brother, who was too frolcking around that area... somehow. _

  
  


_"Fryd?" ("What?") questioned Rikku's brother, hearing Rikku's cry from about fifteen yards away. A water spell was then casted on Rikku. A wall of water was rased from the ground around her perimeter in a perfect oval, then it was filled in with a rush of water, which could have nearly knocked out this very young ball of energy. _

  
  


_"Lusa xielg! Veahtc yna yvdan sa!" ("Come quick! Fiends are after me!") squealed a frightened Rikku. She reached for another grenade that her father, Cid, had always prepared her with... but she was out of supply._

  
  


_Brother to the rescue! Rikku's brother leaped behind Rikku, and prepared to cast his spell. _

_"Drec muugc mega y fydan veaht... cu... E cruimt lycd... Drihtyky? Rana ed kuac!" ("This looks like a water fiend... so... I should cast... Thundaga? Here it goes!") Thunder emitted from the ground... but... it did not hit it's intended target. Her brother had a lack of accuracy. Perhaps not even a bit of accuracy. The powerful jolt hit his little sister! _

  
  


_"Eek!" Rikku screamed loudly, as she slowly drifted into unconciousness... _

  
  


The thought of that day made her shiver, and she was reminded of it every second... constantly shivering a and squealing at the fears she had regarding nearly everything in the Thunder Plains. How she just wanted someone to feel sorry for her or atleast understand why she hates thunder so much. 

On the other hand, Auron was not with the group for more unchildish reasons. Well... he overslept. There were fiends that somehow found their way inside of the Agency; and Auron handled the lot of them for hours and hours out of the night. Auron even handled a few Gold Elements-- even though those were Lulu's turf. He also took on a few flying fiends-- even though they would continuously evade his attacks. His work as a guardian seemed never finished; and those countless hours of battles in overtime proved that true. Now he lays in his bed drifted off into a heavenly sleep... 

  
  


_**About one hour later... **_

  
  


Rikku's stomach was growling loudly. She was hungry. So, Rikku jumped up and took out some of the food goods she'd always bring for worst case scenario situations. Even though this was not that type of situation, she was extremey hungry. Her food was wrapped up in a special air-tight preservation package so the food would be able to stay edible for a long amount of time. The contents of the mysterious food was written in the Al Bhed langage. The label read: "Budydu yht Pyluh pnudr," (Potato and Bacon broth) and the label was colored in a sandy crimson and a flourecent blue. "Boy I'm..." a growling thunder became audible-- perfectly off cue. "Eek! Do you _mind _you... you... big mean natural force!?" Rikku exclaimed in question. The thunder's noise began to repeatedly sound; more than usual; as if it was attempting to argue with Rikku's request.

  
  


"... Don't fool around with a woman's hunger!" demanded Rikku. There was yet again more thunder. "Heh heh," Rikku managed to let out in fear. Rikku tried to escape her rented room without interuptions from the monstrous thunder's excruciating cry, but of course the odds of that happening were very slim. Every single time it was heard, she'd just shudder. Her only motive of moving after that was because her stomach motivated her to. She was _that _hungry! It took her quite a while to leave the room; without the thunder mentally disabling her from progressive movement. She walked into the main room of the Agency, wondering if she left her room before everyone else. Rikku had yet to notice how late it'd been! It was about quarter after six in the evening! It was hard to tell of the time in the thunder plains since the sky was always black and had no sign of it growing lighter unless lightning brightened the sky. For one like Rikku, it was nearly impossible of telling time in the Thunder Plains unless there was an accurate watch handy. 

  
  


She walked up to the front desk, desperate to find a place to prepare her food-- and a place to escape the thunder and lightning. She could just settle with being in fear and then being able to eat, since it has become a secondly routine for her to be scared out of her wits from being reminded of haunting childhood memories. "Do you know where Yunie and the others are? Did they wake yet? Oh, and is there any place so I can make some food?"

  
  


"One question at a time, ma'am," the secretary requested. "Lady Summoner and company left to explore the Thunder Plains for some "Celestial Weapon" of one of her guardians or something of that matter," explained the secretary. "They were out for hours now. I hope they're okay..."

  
  


"Everyone left without telling me, then? That's not nice! I could be worried sick of everyone and... and...," then there was more audible thunder. "Eek!"

  
  


"Calm down, ma'am," urged the secretary. "Do not feel bad about not knowing; since another guardian of Lady Yuna is also left behind in our agency. Sir Auron, it is. With such a valuable asset as a guardian, Lady Yuna will surely bring herself to fetch you two when they are done their tasks."

  
  


Rikku would get somewhat jealous of Auron, since everyone would compliment him on his deeds as the guardian of Lord Braska-- Rikku's uncle. Her stomach was distracting her from those feelings, however. "So, where can I make my food...?" asked Rikku, eagerly. 

  
  


"We do have a kitchen, but we do not allow people in there for security reasons. I will get our chef to prepare you something to eat most likely. What would you like?" the secretary asked, taking up a role as a waitress. 

  
  


"Cool, is this like a resturaunt?" inquired Rikku.

  
  


"Yes, but there is no tables for you to eat on."

  
  


"Since that is settled... I want a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone and your finest gourmet Chocobo thighs," Rikku ordered.

  
  


"This totals to 103 gil," announced the secretary.

  
  


"That much gil for food! You've got to be...," thunder stopped Rikku in the middle of her sentence. "Eh heh...," Rikku counted out 103 gil, and handed it over. _Hmph, so expensive! Well, I can make up for it in a fiend fight... _

  
  


"Thank you, your patronage is very much appreciated," the secretary said, copying off of what Rin would always say. 

  
  


_It better had been appreciated! I wasted like... 103 gil on food! _Rikku thought, enraged of how pricey the food was. Maybe she should have gazed at the menu and saved herself a few gil. Rikku has never been the bargain hunter, though. _Atleast I saved my emergency food... _

Rikku sat in a chair in the main room, waiting somewhat impatiently for her food. She was extremely hungry! All she could do is peek out the window and see what the weather was; even though it was guaranteed to be stormy. The weather was more ferocious than that as a matter of fact. There were winds as strong as winds of a hurricane.. you could hear it's whistling; and rain so strong that you could hear it pounding on the roof of the Agency. Not to mention the thunder and lightning! There was much increase in intensity of this storm, though. There wasn't even too much wind or rain in the Thunder Plains, though... but this storm would probably break the record in Spira! Rikku could not help but to gulp and squeal at this kind of weather.

  
  


This storm had the potential to destruct the lightning rod towers which cover the most part of the Thunder Plains. ... That it did. Three towers proceeded to crash in the ground-- two very near to the Agency and one out by the Southern End of the Thunder Plains. Those were the three most ancient of the towers-- perhaps the most historic of them. You could see the debris exploding into the air then land harshly from gaining much momentum, sending part of the newly formed shallow rivers up into the air with the mud beneath it.

  
  


The treachery of this storm did not have the potential to destroy the Agency, thank god. It was built only six months ago so it's structure should be fairly stable. Luckily for everyone, it was.

  
  


Rikku sat there, knees brought up to her chest and she began to shiver in fright. The wind's whistle and the thunder's growl were enough for Rikku to cower in fear in the corner of the room. However, she remained seated in her chair and then squealed at the very loudest of thunder rumbles. 

  
  


So suddenly, the power went out. At that split second, everyone could hear a door opening and shutting, and soft footsteps...

  
  


"Eek!" screamed Rikku, now truly terrified. She leaped from her seat and landed right on top of something warm and comfy. Since she could not see, she had no clue of what she landed on.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**... ... ... END OF CHAPTER ... ... ...**

  
  


**Was this good...? Hopefully so... but I doubt it. Please review this. I want to know what the people think! **

  
  



	2. Actions and ReEnactions

**Author's Notes: I am officially frusterated with this word processor since when I try to indent my paragraphs... it... it... don't indent! Well, anyway I have returned to bring you a fresh chapter of The Most Odd of Relationships for ye. **

  


  


  


**Chapter Two: Actions and Re-Enactions**

  


  


The warm and comfy thing that Rikku landed on after her tremendously long-lengthed leap took a deep breath in, and let out a little groan after being practically tackled. The little skinny teenager could have quite an impact after gaining quite enough momentum. Rikku nuzzled into the thing; which she figured to be a dog or some type of animal judged from the groan and the breathing. She'd shiver and let out a little shriek everytime thunder would consume the uneasy silence. She never took the time to _try _and figure out what or who she was nuzzling. Rikku didn't even care, she only needed to feel safe.

  


The thunder would howl continuously... 

  


The lightning would strike constantly... 

  


Rikku would repeatedly shriek in horror...

  


The memories kept floating back to her... 

  


Her childhood fears stuck with her anywhere where there was thunder or lightning; or even when Lulu would cast her thunder, thundara, or thundaga spells. Those seemingly harmless things turned against Rikku that one day she was a child. It carved a strong, permanent fear inside of her. People do not understand this fear of Rikku's, but she knew exactly that if they were all struck by a big electric shock of any sort, they'd dread the same thing as she.

  


Her usually cheery; but currently horrified; green eyes shot all around the pitch-black room. Little groans and shrieks of fear would come about every time the thunder and lightening would mix into the extreme silence and the plain darkness. Just the thought of that memory coming back to her ever so vividly made her crave safety-- to make her feel as if these fears of hers were nonexistant. She nuzzled into that thing again... that comfortable and warm thing that she pounced on as if she were a police woman and that thing was a robber trying to escape; or discovering it playing things incognito and high-tail it out of the crime scene. 

  


The storm was getting even more intense, and Rikku shrieked loudly at the sudden raise of storm activity. But then the thing she seeked comfort on in this storm spoke up. Now, apparently, Rikku figured that thing was human!

  


"Do you mind?" asked the so called thing, in a cold somewhat masculine and manly tone.

  


"Uh.. eh...," Rikku began. 

  


...Thunder clashed...

  


"Eek!" squeeled Rikku. She nuzzled into the man, still seeking comfort regardless of if her thought of the man as an animal false or true. 

  


"Hmph...," the man said, settling into the fact that Rikku was scared and needed someone to lean on, even though he thought as himself as the most imperfect choice for comforting of that matter.

  


"There are matters that we both need to attend to..," claimed the man, in a familiar monotone of a voice.

  


_This is not a time to be about the business stuff. I'm ah-scared! _Rikku thought. But then... she thought again. _Hey... that kind of sounded like Auron for a... _that thought was interupted by continuously loud thunder strikes. "Eh... heh...," Rikku let out in that quite constant full-of-fear tone of voice that she'd speak in since the party came to the Thunder Plains.

  


The lightning and thunder continued on their streak of frightening Rikku. Each and every time she heard the sound of thunder, she'd remember those moments of her childhood when thunder almost became her ticket to paralysis... or even her ticket to death on the worst note.

  


With the loudest thunder strike of the whole storm, the lights flickered on again... but they were all ever so dim. With the room now having a little light, the man tackled by Rikku was revealed... it was Auron who she tackled! It was Auron who she seeked comfort in! _How could he be so...? Who cares! Let's just get outta here! _

  


As soon as the light flickered on, giving everyone a ray of guiding light, Auron felt entitled to remove Rikku who was practically a leech on himself since he walked out of his room and straight into a power outage. Auron looked in the Al Bhed's eyes-- as he did as they first met. He saw fear-- true fear. He did not let this sighting affect anything, as he spoke his words. "Please get off of me," he said in his serious voice; sounding ever so cold hearted. But yet again, when does this unbreakable Auron sound any other way? 

  


"Uhh... okay...," Rikku said, attempting to lift herself off of him. Her efforts to do so have failed, her ability to move has disabled. She fell ontop of the still laying Auron and gaining the comfort of a strong person. "Eh... heh heh..," Rikku muttered.

  


"I would imagine that the sound of thunder petrifies you... do you need help up?" asked Auron.

  


Rikku attempted to stand again. "No, I'm capeable of doing this my--" thunder cut off Rikku's words, as she stumbled over in fear. "... ... ... self... ... ...," she quietly added.

  


"Ugh, here," Auron offered, pushing Rikku off of himself, then standing himself. Auron offered out a hand to aid Rikku in standing. Reluctantly, Rikku grabbed Aurons and and used his arm and hand to prop herself to a standing position. 

  


"Let's go. The others are probably expecting us...," Auron predicting, turning his back to Rikku and faced the exit of the agency.

  


"... Bu-but... I didn't even get my food yet!" complained Rikku. She used that as an excuse not to go into that horrible weather.

  


"We leave," demanded Auron, now slowly walking to the exit. 

  


"It's all stormy out though!"

  


"So, we must leave... to guard Yuna," replied Auron, showing that work ethic he had. 

  


"Bu-but... it's storming! It's- it's... all...," the thunder came on perfect cue. "Ahh! Heh..."

  


"Fine then. Nice knowing you," Auron carelessly said, opening the door and attempting to leave. Rikku's voice stopped him.

  


"You're a big meanie, ya know?! Since when do you ever understand a woman's needs? You truly do not get me, do you?!" Rikku said, using her words in defense of her story instead of directly addressing her fear as the reason.

  


"I _do _get you. I do not pity you, however," Auron said, leaving the Agency without Rikku.

  


"You know what!? I ain't scared!" Rikku jolted out of that door and ran after him. 

"Good of you to join me," Auron said, in his usual tone of voice but you could tell he was being sarcastic. 

  


"I told ya I wasn't...," the sound of thunder tortured Rikku's ears once more. "Eh... heh... ... scared..."

  


"Right. Now, let us not forget about the business at hand," instructed Auron.

  


"Mmhmm! Rikku present and ready for duty, sir!" Rikku energetically announced. "Uh... you do know where you're going... right?"

  


...There was no answer. 

  


It was hard for the two to dodge lightning since a few of the lightning rod towers have been burned down. It was even more complicated for Rikku, who would constantly become petrified at the sight of lightning bolts crashing down right in front of her.

  


... And shortly after she'd have another right to think of this.

  


"Yunie, we're commin'!" shouted Rikku, having the motivation now to fulfill her duty as guardian. The typical horrible weather drove Rikku to want to find Yuna and the others-- in case they have been injured or have gotten lost. Also, this weather drover her fear even more. Every lightning bolt she would take a fifteen second break to get over the horrible memories in childhood. 

  


However, those fifteen seconds turned to be a little too long in one worst case scenario put into reality. Rikku took that break to recuperate and rid her mind from the horrifying and haunting childhood memories about what happened back in the Home... 

  


Lightning is not supposed to strike in the same place twice...

  


And so it has been thought by most people...

  


It is now concluded that it can; since Rikku has been struck by lightning trying to rid horrible memories of thunder. The partners in crime both took their toll on Rikku.

  


Rikku fell back, first in shock then slipped into a state of unconciousness. 

  


  


  


  


  


**--- --- --- END OF CHAPTER **

  


**I hope yall liked it. I do admit it is really bad; so there may be a redo of this chapter shortly. It depends on what YOU think. Vote in your review if you would take the time to review for me... REDO or NO REDO. Enough of that! Excuse the shortness of the chapters of this fic. They will become more lengthy as I get more farther into the fic! **

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. Hate To Say I Told You So

**Author's Notes: Hi readers! How are ya?! ... ... ... Um, hopefully good. Here's more of the Most Odd of Relationships for your entertainment purposes! **

  


**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, so do not kill me! **

  


  


  


**Chapter Three: Hate To Say I Told You So**

  


  


The strong winds tugged at Auron's crimson red coat as he turned around to face the fainted Rikku. Her body was becoming drenched with the rain pouring over her still figure. Auron hasn't paid any attention to the perky Al Bhed's unusual silence for he thought the silence was just that-- silence. However, his thoughts were proved incorrect and now there was a new problem in the thunderous horizon. He now had to find some way to bring Rikku back to a state of mind; but he had no idea how. Lacking skill in the medical care department, his mind paniced while he kept his typical calm and cool serious face on. 

  


"... Fuck," cursed Auron seeing the short and bony emerald-eyed young woman laid unneatly across the rugged and mud-covered trail that lead through the Thunder Plains before him. It was most obvious to Auron that Rikku was struck by the lightning; for there was no other way. If it were fiends Auron would have heard their beastly growls before they could even threaten either one of the two. _If this isn't the most imperfect time of having someone be struck by lightning... _Auron thought. _I suppose I should do something, but it will waste all of the time we do not have. _

Rikku's unconcious body appeared shiny when lightning would strike nearby her. The light of the lightning would illuminate the droplets of water that have been poured over Rikku; making Rikku seem to have a glowing white aura surrounding her unconcious self. It made her seem... so peaceful.. so at rest. Auron would just look at the fainted Rikku, not having even the faintest idea what to do with her!

  


All he could do was check to see if she was alive; still breathing. He held his hand to her slender and smoothed-skin neck, feeling around to find if she had a pulse, if she was still breathing and living-- no matter how lifeless she seemed. To much of her luck; and Auron's own luck, there was a slow beating pulse. The shock had not stole the life of the most cheery teenager-- no, young woman anybody could ever meet. "I must find the others...," Auron told himself. _I must find a place to let Rikku recover... _he thought. 

  


Auron had no other way to transport the unconcious girl except to pick her up and carry her. So, Auron carefully lifted up the seemingly fragile and slender teenager and fixed her so her head rested on Auron's left shoulder; then used his right hand to support her by holding up her legs, in the crease on the opposite sides of the knees. Auron began to march along on his quest to find Yuna and her other guardians, with the unconcious Rikku in his arms. 

  


Auron walked...

  


And walked...

  


And walked... 

  


There has been no sign of the others. _Damnit... where are the others when you need them? _Auron asked himself, chiefly concerned of Rikku at this moment. Of course he would; one of his practically co-workers have been severely hurt by the strike of lightning! She's been crushed by her biggest fear. Her purpose of fearing thunder and lightning is more clear to Auron now, even though he still found the fear childish he understood more clearly.

  


All of the sudden, Rikku had some control on what she did; and basically regained conciousness. "Uhh...," Rikku said, in a weak sounding voice. 

  


_The impact of the lightning must have affected her greatly. _Auron thought. "Are you... okay?" Auron asked, not sounding in any which way concerned... he sounded as he always did-- in a cold, cool, and serious tone of voice. Even though the two haven't been the best of friends, he was truly worried for the saftey of Rikku since he worked side-by-side with her in the same business; and learned to take all of the hyperness she'd dish out. He'd gotten used to the cheery, bright green eyed girl who had the upmost perky attitude. It annoyed him to death, but he dealed with it.

  


"Uhh... hmmm...," Rikku quietly whispered, with a voice barely audible. Rikku then returned to a still state unconciousness. 

  


Through the storm he'd carry himself and Rikku. He tried his hardest to dodge every lightning bolt that would fly toward him. It seemed that the lightning was out to get him-- and seemingly out to get Rikku even more. The rain has stopped pouring as hard, and the wind has toned down only a bit. The storm worthy of being titled a hurricane has toned down to be worthy of a title of a tropical storm. Still intense, but the Thunder Plains seen worse not too long ago. He traveled to a lightning rod tower, and sat under it. 

  


Auron sat Rikku across his lap, once he heard a familiar voice coming from afar. "Sir Auron! Is that you?" asked a man with an accent native to the isle of Besaid. It was Wakka!

  


"It is," Auron simply yelled back. _Finally. _

  


Yuna followed behind Wakka as they walked toward Auron and Rikku. The rest of the party followed in back of Yuna. Once Yuna neared, she noticed Rikku... laying in Aurons lap... unconcious. Yuna then took in a gasp. "Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed.

  


"She has been shocked by lightning," Auron explained.

  


"Oh no, is she okay!?" asked Yuna, deeply concerned for her cousin.

  


"Yeah Auron, is she okay?" Tidus asked. 

  


"She's breathing," Auron said, relaying the news. 

  


"Good!" Yuna said, kneeling down next to the two. "We should take her to rest back at the Agency...," Yuna suggested, feeling the deepest worry of Rikku; even though the odds were against her having signigicant injury or even dying, and the odds were for her safe recovery. 

  


The shock seemed to have carved a scar that went from her left ear and it has been carried over to her hairline near the exact center of her forehead. She was bleeding! 

  


"She's bleeding," cooly stated Lulu, not having any sign of caring within her voice-- even though she really did.

"Kimahri think Rikku need to clean her wound," suggested the Ronso. 

  


Wakka hovered over the still Rikku. "Don'tcha think we should get her some medical care or somethin'?"

  


Yuna nodded. "We really should..." 

  


'Let's go to the Agency... like Yuna said before," Tidus suggested. 

  


"Agreed," said Lulu. 

  


So, the party marched and marched along the soggy land of the Thunder Plains; making their way back to the Agency. Rikku was still being carried by Auron, as he marched along finalizing the line. _This is **way **out of the way... _Auron complained in his head. The rain and winds cooled down to about a cool breeze and drizzling rain; but the thunder and lightning still kept steady rates.

  


This situation fogged the minds of everyone and they forgot all about Lulu obtaining her Venus Sigil... 

  


More lightning seemed to strike near the party than anywhere else in the Thunder Plains. They would make constant close-calls while they were traveling the nearly eight-mile distance between where they were now (After an hour of walking from the lightning rod tower, that is.) and the most relieving sight of Rin's Travel Agency. 

  


More hours were spent walking and walking... 

  


More hours have been spent dodging and dodging lightning bolts...

  


FINALLY! They all arrived at Rin's Travel Agency madly exhausted from the hours of walking. Auron had been most exhausted, for having to haul Rikku around on his back the whole time. As they bursted through the door soaking wet and dirty, they were greeted by the ever so famous Rin; the owner of the Agency chain.

  


"Welcome to Rin's Travel Agency; would you like to rent rooms for a night?" asked Rin, as the party neared the front desk. "Oh! What has happened to this young lady!?"

  


"Struck by lightning," Auron said.

  


"We shall have the nurse treat her!" Rin whistled; and a nurse wondered to the front desk.

  


"Who is the victim?" the nurse asked.

  


"The blonde... in Sir Auron's possesion," Rin informed.

"If you do not mind, I will take her in to the patient area...," the nurse said in a professional tone.

  


"Oh, yes, we insist!" Yuna said with the upmost concern for her cousin.

  


The nurse took Rikku from Auron and carried her into a room in the back. 

  


"Now, to the business at hand...," Rin began. 

"Seven rooms please," Yuna requested. 

  


"The the cost of that is three thousand five hundred gil," Rin replied.

  


"That much?! We do not have that kind of gil!" Wakka exclaimed.

  


"Cool down Wakka. We could just share some rooms...," Tidus suggested. 

  


"I am sorry, may we have only four rooms?" asked Yuna.

  


"You may. The cost of that is two thousand gil."

  


"Eh, rooms are too expensive these days...," Wakka complained, handing over 2000 gil to Yuna; having Yuna pass it to Rin.

  


"Thank you! Your patronage is very much appreciated," said Rin; passing Yuna the keys to four rooms.

  


"It better be, ya?!" exclaimed Wakka. 

  


"Cool it, Wakka," Lulu commanded. 

  


"Yes ma," Wakka sarcastically said.

  


"Hmph," Lulu said, in a contemptuous way; though only messing with Wakka. 

  


"Eh, you'll never understand Lu, ya know?" Wakka began. "Ya just get used to her."

"I could have figured as much," Tidus said. 

  


"I'm worried...," Yuna said, truly sounding and looking worried.

  


"Why?" asked Auron, concerned for his summoner.

  


"Rikku...," she quietly said.

  


"Don't get all sad now! She's gonna live. Liven up, ya?" Wakka noted, trying to cheer Yuna up. 

  


"Yes, best not worried," Auron told Yuna.

  


"Kimahri think Yuna need to be happy because Rikku will be okay," Kimahri suggested.

  


"Yeah! Kimahri's right!" Tidus said, defending Kimahri's suggestion. 

  


"... Oh, okay...," Yuna replied to the comments, in a quiet voice.

  


"Your friend will be fine using some of the Al Bhed remedies we have in stock for all sorts of injuries," assured Rin. 

  


"Wakka, don't say a thing, you got that?" Tidus asked Wakka-- it was more of a threaten than a question. Tidus knew by now that Wakka had nothing but hate toward the Al Bhed-- and would say something negative towards their race. 

"We should get settled," Auron stated.

  


And so everybody did. All of the party with the absence of Rikku gathered into one of the rented rooms... for no particular reason. They would shortly spread themselves throughout the rented rooms when the time came for the party to sleep.

  


Yuna sighed.

  


"What's the matter?" asked Lulu.

  


"Oh, nothing...," Yuna assured. "... Just bored, ya?" Yuna added, immitating Wakka.

  


Tidus giggled. "Looks like there's two Wakka's in the building."

  


"Eh, I'm the only Wakka and the best Wakka; ya got that?" asked Wakka.

  


"Yeah, sure...," Tidus replied.

  


"You! You're due, ya?" Wakka asked-- more like warned, as he grabbed Tidus in a strong headlock and gave him a powerful noogie.

  


"Hey hey hey! STOP!" pleaded Tidus. 

  


Everyone emerged in laughter-- except for the Ronso. Those more serious, Auron and Lulu to be precise, they just let out a little "Hmph," which is their version of a giggle. It was funny, of course. This is the only time Mr. _I'm A Guardian Now So Watch Out _when he would break down a plead for dear mercy.

  


"And you seemed hard-headed, ya?" Wakka asked, releasing Tidus from the headlock.

  


"Shutup!" demanded Tidus playfully. 

  


... This is just a time for everyone to gather and have fun. They had to force the fun upon themselves since the cheery fun one of the group is currently under care. 

Then... there was a knock on their door. The Ronso walked over to the door and answered it. A lady dressed in green was at the door. One familiar to the party-- Shelinda.

  


"What must Miss Shelinda need?" Kimahri asked; with all eyes turned toward the Ronso and the deeply religious Shelinda. 

  


"Oh, I came to relay a message from Rikku to you all. She says she wants you all to not be worried and that she'll be fine. Also... Rikku requests Sir Auron's precense," Shelinda said. 

  


"Take me to her, then," Auron chimed in. He was quite impatient with matters such as these, but he stood and faced Shelinda. 

  


"Yes, Sir Auron, right this way," Shelinda said, leaving the room with Auron following. Kimahri shut the door behind Auron.

  


"Kimahri wonders...," stated Kimahri.

  


"Eh, I wonder too... but, best not go there ya?" Wakka said.

  


Shelinda lead Auron throughout the long hallways of the Agency. Hallways wrapped around the small building. Masses of stairways also were planted within the Agency. The pale blue decorated walls were repetitious through the whole place; as if a new baby boy was born within the quarters. Paintings of random things hung off the walls. Paintings of flowers, fiends, animals... they added color to the boring blueness.

  


A pair of white double-doors appeared at a dead end. A tiny window was placed in the upper center of each of the doors. "In here," Shelinda said, opening the door and held it open for Auron to walk in. 

  


"Thank you," Auron coldly said, minding his manners.

  


"You are ever so welcome, Sir Auron," Shelinda assured the unsent man. "Rikku is in the room to the very left of the counter with the sign that says 'Customer Service,'... I am not allowed passed here unless my precense has been requested, so if you cannot find your way you can ask the secretary at the desk," Shelinda said, trying to sound very formal infront of the best guardian known to Spira.

Auron followed Shelinda's directions. He walked slowly, having no idea of what Rikku wanted _him _of all people to see. He really didn't care about why, either. Auron just wanted to get this over with. Auron found the room left of the desk-- which there was only one room in that direction so it was easy to find Rikku's temporary residence. Auron knocked.

  


"Who is it?" a voice shouted from the door. The voice was weak, but still tried to sound cheery and happy.

  


"Me," Auron said to the door. "I believe you wanted something?" Auron asked through the door, basing what he just said on what Shelinda told him. 

  


"Yip. Now, come in," the weak voice again tried to shout; while all the same trying to sound like the normal Rikku. 

  


"You wanted...?" Auron asked, wanting to get the point out of Rikku as soon as possible.

The Al Bhed teenager laid on a bed full of pillows cushioning the bed. She was not changed into the usual white outfit of a usual patient in a hospital. She still stayed in her typical orage shirt with green shorts. Her eyes shined from fear, since the thunder and lightning still was clashing. "I wanted to say... I actually hate to say it, but... I guess... err... I hate to say I told you so, Auron. I told you we shouldn't go out in the storm," Rikku began. 

  


"My apologies," Auron apologized. He hadn't apologized for dragging her out into the Thunder Plains; but apologized for her injury. 

  


"I forgive you... I think," Rikku said. 

  


"Is that all you needed to say?" Auron asked, being hopeful that it was. He never was the one for conversations, obviously. 

  


"No." 

  


**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- END OF CHAPTER**

  


**Whatdya think? A little too corny? ...I'm thinking as much. The chapter (Not including the notes and this) Ran to exactly 2,500 words-- even! Atleast that's what my word counter says. Anyway, I got the idea for this chapter by listening to the radio and hearing the Hate To Say I Told You So song by the Hives... yeah. Well, anyway... REVIEW PLEASE?! You know I like reviews! Bless you all who did review-- and same to those who will review in the future! Me need feedback, ya know! I'm even more hopeless than normal without it! **

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. Cheeryness vs Coldness

**This is another chapter of The Most Odd Of Relationships for you. This is a extremely short since in my chapters I like capturing one Main Idea and the Main Idea for this chapter is a short one. **

  


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X... 'cept I do wish I Kimahri, Maroda, Isaaru, Pacce, and Auron since they are the coolest characters of FFX! (Hey, Maroda and Pacce are kickass for being so untouched!)**

  


  


  


**Chapter Four: Cheery vs. Coldness-- Rikku and Auron's Little Argument and Smaller Make-Up (Prologue to the following Chapters.) **

  


  


"What else must you say?" questioned Auron.

  


"I think I should thank you... ya know, for not leaving me behind," Rikku said, thankfully and weakly. Thunder growled. "Shutup! I'm tired of you right now!" Rikku attempted to yell. The thunder hushed... 

  


"You're welcome... everyone would have been devastated if you were left and not taken under my wing, anyway," Auron plainly said.

  


"Are... ... you saying that you did it for everybody else's sake?" Rikku inquired, taking what Auron said the wrong way. 

  


"I never even said anything of the sort," Auron stated, turning his back to Rikku. 

  


"The way you said it sure hinted at that!" Rikku said, trying to let her fury roll through her weak, delicate voice. 

  


"If it sounded that way, it wasn't intended to," Auron replied, keeping his cool. 

  


"Well... I mean, did you do it for me, too?" questioned Rikku. Her life has practically been preserved by Auron, and it would have been selfish for him to do so to receive personal gain; and would have been pointless for him to do it for everyone else's sake and his own. The matters of Rikku's thoughts are hardly explainable, but are just barely understandable even if there is no deep reason for them. She just wanted to know if his efforts had something in it because her life mattered or had some value to someone who she worked side by side with. 

  


"Yes, I did do it for you and your heath," Auron admitted. _I wouldn't go out of my way for nothing. _Auron told himself. 

  


"... Do ya mean it?" Rikku asked. 

  


Auron simply nodded. Auron felt it was his time to leave, so he exited Rikku's room in the health care department, without a good bye or a farewell or anything to notify Rikku that Auron was exiting. He just left...

  


Rikku sighed lightly. _I wasn't finished yet! Oh well. _"Oww," Rikku said aloud. _That thingy hurts! _Rikku thought, acknowledging the horrible pains through her forehead, caused by the scar there from the lightning. Now she has more horrifying memories to recall every time lightning is to be heard... 

  


**--- --- --- --- END OF CHAPTER**

  


**Told ya this was to be short. Do not worry, the follow up is fairly lengthy! Slight romance may come in on the next installment. This was also a prologue to the following chapters. (Kind of like a prologue to the rest of the fic.) Speaking of which, the next chapter should be up by like... the 10th of July, 2003 at latest, but most likely it will be here maybe at 1:18 AM tomorrow night. (July 09, 2003... Which is exactly 24 hours from now...) 'Nuff of that! Yall better review! The more reviews I get, the more I write! Hook me up with feedback, people! **

  


  


  



	5. ByeBye Thunder Plains

**A/N: Are you getting tired of my constant updates, now? Hopefully not. hapter Five Commin' yo' way! I am watchin' The New Tom Green show while writing this... so... yeah. The chapter after this one will be the one for the Aurikku lovers! TRUST ME!**

  


**Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy X even though I wished I owned a select few characters. (Like Auron, Maroda, Kimahri and Luzzu...)**

  


**Chapter Five: Bye-Bye Thunder Plains**

  


**---One and a half days later---**

  


A gentle knock come upon Rikku's door... 

  


"Ms. Rikku," said a nurse into the door of her little hospital style bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

  


"I'm feeling good, thanks!" called Rikku. "Hey, when will I be released?" 

  


"Once we see if there was severe damage done to you or not. If there is, we would need to hold you here," the nurse said into the door.

  


"Oh okay," Rikku replied. 

  


You could hear the nurse's footsteps against the perfectly spotless white tile of the floor of the medical care area, walking away from Rikku's room. 

  


Rikku sighed. _It's boring in here! I cannot stand this boredom. Hmmm... I wonder if Yunie and everyone else is having fun because I sure am not! _Rikku shifted onto her left side and pulled the bright white cotton sheets over her head, while nuzzling into the fluffy pile of pillows that laid behind her head. Everything in the room was a pearly white. White covered everything. The counters, walls, curtains... everything was white! Even every potion that was used on Rikku's scar was a creamy white and very thick fluid. The rest of the agency, however, was light blue while the main room was tan. The whole place simply had no imagination... so very boring.

  


Rikku took a glance outside-- her window was wide open. Vivid images of jagged lightning bolts being attracted to the lightning rod towers were present. The thunder's beastly howl made itself known, aswell. Freezing air also found it's way into Rikku's room through the open windows, flowing freely, while temperatures in the room dropped at a steady pace. She didn't mind this, even though she preferred a hot and sticky climate; one similar or exactly alike the one she accustomed to at Home. Oh how she hated this thunder! And the lightning... She had adapted to these surroundings, however, and would not shudder every time lightning would strike or whenever thunder would emerge in a giant uproar. Of course she'd remember _both _of the horrifying instances that she had with these forces. The time when lightning came upon Rikku in it's natural habitat, and the time a Thundaga spell was casted on her as an acidental mess-up from her extremely inaccurate elder brother. 

  


Another knock on the door...

  


"Yes?" called Rikku.

  


"We have the clear result of this mornings X-ray...," a nurse yelled into the door-- not the typical nurse, a male nurse. 

  


"Really? Oh, and you can come in, ya know," Rikku shouted back through the door from her bed. _Well, there's one thing these people have here good for the customer service-- the privacy factor._ Thought Rikku.

  


"Oh, okay... sorry," the nurse peaked his head in the door, then stepped inside. It was a mid-aged man, dressed simply in a white laboratory-like jacket with light khaki pants; which resembled more of an off-white than the tanish khaki color. His messy black hair was just that-- messy and very untamed. It seemed as if he just awoke in a stuffy closet! "Well, luckily no major damage has been delt on you, so you may be released as early as you're ready to," the nurse said, relaying the great news.

  


"Does this mean I can get outta here... now?" inquired Rikku, hopefully. 

  


"Yes...," the nurse replied.

  


"Goody! Bye-bye, thanks for everything!" Rikku shouted in joy, leaping up from the cozy bed she slept in. She was fully clothed, not given chance to change-- or not even having anything to change into. Her belt and everything was still on her. There was no absence of clothing or belongings except for her shoes which she instantly slipped into. 

  


The boredom got to her; so that is why there was much urgency for her to leave. "Uhh... keep that scar clean!" the nurse shouted to Rikku, as she speed-walked from her room and into the spiraling halls of the Agency. _Hmmm... wonder where everybody is. _Rikku thought to herself, wondering around the pale blue hallways. She wondered and wondered until she came to the main room... the enterance room. Familiar faces were here-- such as Rin, Shelinda, and Maechin. 

  


"Oh! You've healed so soon?" asked the religious Shelinda. She had been doing voluntary work around the Agency's around Spira ever so often. 

  


"Yup!" Rikku answered, regaining her cheery attitude and voice. Her voice still had a bit of weakness, but only enough to be hardly noticeable. 

  


"How happy we are for your fast recovery," Rin said. "Oh, and... there is a medical care fee...," began Rin.

  


Rikku groaned. "How much?"

  


Rin did a little mental math. "Four hundred gil," replied Rin.

  


"Oh great," Rikku said, forking over four hundred gil. "Hey, is everybody else awake? Where is everyone?" 

  


"In their rooms, I assure you. They are most likely awake, aswell," Rin replied.

  


"Ohh, well, I shouldn't disturb them. I will wait here," she stated, taking a seat in a chair by a desk full of books in Al Bhed. 

  


"Rikku! You're okay!" a voice exclaimed.

  


"Yeah...," Rikku clarified. She turned around and there stood the party. Yuna in front, and Rikku was certain it was Yuna who spoken.

  


"Good. We should leave now and make up for lost time," Auron plainly stated. 

  


"Yes, Sir Auron," Yuna said.

  


"Bu-but... I-I...," Rikku began.

  


"You will not get struck again," assured Tidus.

  


"Yuna, cast a NulShock spell on Rikku. It may help prevent the unlikely," Lulu suggested.

  


"Right," Yuna said. With a twirl of her Rod of Wisdom, Yuna's NulShock was casted to protect Rikku. Nobody did speculate that NulShock was only supposed to help with thunder themed spells. "Done."

  
"We leave," commanded Auron, then taking the lead of the party, making an urgent move to exit.

  


Everyone followed Auron, who stole the lead from Yuna. Rikku was hesitant to leave, however, even with NulShock casted on her. The fears took her over and consumed her thoughts once more. _Why can't this stop when I'm here? Oh no, it has to go frighten people... _Rikku thought, referring to the thunder and lightning storms. 

  


She marched out, despite her fears. _Grr, you know what!? I am not scared of you! Oh no, no, no!_ Rikku kept in mind as she marched down the soggy paths of the Thunder Plains behind the others. The mood of the party was completely opposite of the mood of the climate. The mood of the climate was loud-- and monstrous. However, in contrast, the mood of the party was absolutely silent but somehow upbeat. 

  


They trodded along the path. In response to every step anyone in the party made, a you could hear a _squish_ingsound that the mud made while dirtied drops of fallen rainwater rose and fell with a barely audible _splash_. 

  


No words were exchanged...

  


No glances were sent to eachother...

  


They just marched and marched following Auron... and have been the past five and a half hours. 

  


The weather still frightened poor Rikku. She had to suffer through one of the, most likely _the_ biggest fear she ever had for a period of time which seemed like forever! She trodded along... With little squeals of fear emitting from the frightened girl every time lightning is near; or when Thunder would sound.

  


After they walked for a long time, towering trees became visible. Trees with bushy tops and long branches. They were close to the Macalania Woods! 

  


"The Macalania Woods," Lulu informed Tidus with her index finger pointed out into the distance.

  


"Ohhh," Tidus said, taking in the information.

  


"We're almost outta here?!" asked Rikku, exhausted and scared.

  


"Yes," Wakka plainly said. "Hope there's food there, ya?" 

  


Lulu sighed, and continued walking the final stretches of the Thunder Plains; just as the rest of the party.

  


  


  


**--- --- ---- END OF CHAPTER--- --- --- **

  


**How'd ye like? Does it seemed rushed? I spent ALL DAY editing this (Literally!) and it still seems rushed. Next chapter is for those Aurikku lovin' peoples, for real, I swear to you! This is kinda cool, I am watching the New Tom Green Show... again, three days later since the chapter began! Coolness! Well, bye-bye and review! I am seriously doing a redo of this chapter one day. Wait til I get an idea for a redo first, though. **

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	6. A Freezing Night To Be On Watch

**Another highly anticipated chapter of The Most Odd Of Relationships for yall. I have been havin' like... NO IDEAS PERIOD so I'm workin' with the little inspiration that my mind has. Well, read! 'Cause... well, I cannot tell you 'cause then you will like have the whole chapter ruined for yall! **

  


  


**Chapter Six: A Freezing Night To Be On Watch**

  


  


  


The party wondered only a mile and a few yards into the winded paths of Macalania Forest before they needed a well deserved rest. After countless hours of walking and walking in the Thunder Plains, everybody was sure to be tired. It was Wakka who acknowledged this fact.

  


"Yall have to be tired, ya?" Wakka so suddenly questioned with his Besaidian accent.

  


"Yeah, exhausted!" Tidus replied almost immediately. He streesed out the word exhausted to it's fullest trying to make his tired status perfectly clear.

  


"Yeah! We should rest!" Rikku chimed in, not letting anyone attempt to protest.

  


"Kimahri think we should get out of forest so it is safe for Yuna," the Ronso stated.

  


"But I am sure Yunie's tired too! Right?" Rikku asked, trusting that Yuna would defend her side and vote for a resting time. 

  


Yuna nodded. "Mmhmm," she added, clarifying her agreement.

  


"See Kimahri?" Rikku pointed out. 

  


Kimahri only nodded his head up and down which was his typical reply to most things. The Ronso of the group never talked much, and was absolutely freeky. 

  


"Looks like somebody is back to her own self," Lulu commented. 

  


"Mmmhmmm!" Rikku said; realising that Lulu was refferring to her; in the upmost cheeriness and enthusiasm.

  


"If we must rest, it is best to set camp now," Auron suggested.

  


"Ya, Sir Auron's right," Wakka agreed.

  


"What are we waitin' for? Let's set up camp then!" Tidus exclaimed.

  


"Hmph," was the last word-- or grunt to be spoken about this situation and it came from Auron. 

  


The party found a space in the woods where the paths were not as narrow to set camp. They had no choice but to camp in the path's center since the greenery of the woods were habitat to ferocious fiends. All 'camp' really was was just a little fire centering their campsite with a layer of blankets encircling the perimeter of the fire.

  


Yes, that was camp. As simple as it may have been, it was their little home; or recreation of a little home since the camp of course _needed _to be mobile in order to be suitable for any-time uses during the pilgrimage. Enough of this... 

  


Currently, the party was setting up their little rest stop. Wakka was standing by his blankets, with a checklist. "Okay, who's turn is it to be on watch today?" he asked the crew.

  


"Simple, Wakka. Whosever names aren't checked off. The ones who didn't have their turn yet," Tidus suggested. 

  


"I suggest two of us guardians should be on watch for there are many fiends in these areas," Lulu stated. "Remember what happened with Father Zuke here...," Lulu began.

  


"Yeah Lu, I remember. Okay. The last two names that haven't been checked off are Sir Auron and Rikku," Wakka said, gazing at his notepad. "Then rounds restart again, ya?" 

  


Lulu got busy with starting the fire. She gathered a few sticks and piled them up in an orderly fashion. Sticks were at a limitless supply since this was of course a forest and there are bound to be many avaliable. "Burn," she said as a fire spell was casted and directed at the platform made to tame the fire so it would serve as their heat. 

  


Everyone took a seat on their blankets and warmed up around the fire. Despite the burning fire, everybody was freezing! The chill night air was exhibited in a freely flowing breeze. The coolness made the forest floor shimmer even more than usual. The coldness seemed to have affect on everything, since growls from fiends could be heard in the distance ever since the temperature took it's dramatic drop. 

  


"Are we almost to Zanarkand?" Tidus questioned.

  


"Not even close," Lulu informed. She was always the travel guide for the ever so clueless Tidus. 

  


Tidus let out a discontented groan. He wanted to see the remains of this city he used to live in... or whatever the Zanarkand in Spira was in relation to _his _Zanarkand.

  


"Okay, time fo' bed! We need our rest!" Wakka instructed. "Sir Auron," he said looking over to Auron. "Rikku," he said, transferring his gaze to Rikku. "Yall are on watch tonight," Wakka noted to the two again. 

  


'Mmmhmm!" Rikku exclaimed. "I'll get those baddies and protect Yunie tonight!" she added.

  


Auron sat leaning against a tree, looking at the confident and hyper Rikku. How she irritated him with her happiness. Auron never really understood how she could always be happy, even in the recovery of a lightning strike. He just theorized that it was what kept everybody going strong since she came along, so he never was to question it. 

  


"Goodnight everybody," Yuna sweetly said, laying down on one of her blankets and fixing herself underneath the other. 

  


Everybody did exactly the same. Bidded eachother a goodnight's sleep and fell fast asleep. 

  


Except Auron and Rikku...

  


Rikku sat on an opposite site of the same tree Auron was. She took her blankets with her, and clutched them to her body. She was so cold! She shivered and shivered and her face grew pale. The cool winds tickled (more like tortured) her whitened skin with absolute ice-coldness. 

  


She hugged her legs to her chest and shivered more. The freezing night made Rikku unaware of her current duty as Yuna's guardian on watch. She was exhausted for one; and for two she was near completely frozen into an ice block. "C-c-c-cold," she muttered.

  


"You should be well prepared for weather like this," Auron told her. 

  


"How was I supposed to know it was ice cold out here?! You're a big meanie, ya know, you don't have to say your 'I Told You So's' like that!" 

  


"It isn't even cold."

  


"That's easy for you to say! You've got that big red coat all to yourself!"

  


... No reply.

  


_Shiver... shiver... freezy... freezy _Rikku thought, as she cuddled up into her blankets even more. "Cold... cold... cold," she muttered.

  


As a man, it was his upmost duty's to comfort a woman... as so it is to us folk. Auron had no thought of this simple 'rule' as he made his next offer. "Rikku, come," he ordered. Auron was simply irritated at the constant repeat of the word 'cold' come from Rikku's mouth. It sounded like a broken record or how it may be in Spira-- a broken music-sphere. 

  


"Huh-mmm?" she asked, standing up. She took her blankets with her; fearing that she may freeze to death without them.

  


Auron opened his jacket so swiftly with the undoing of a few clasps. Was he going to... _share_ his big, crimson source of warmth with Rikku? He let the left side of his coat hang lay open, while the right side still be attached to him. 

  


It seems that way... 

  


"Here," he simply said. "You may use this as a blanket. Don't complain of the chill air again," he added, offering up the half of his coat.

  


"Uh, thanks. Guess you're not such a meanie...," she said, sitting back in the half of Auron's coat. Just a measly half of this gigantic thing could cover Rikku. Rikku tugged it over her body. With the addition of her blankets to keep her warm; she felt a little warm. I stress the little, mind you. 

  


Rikku formed a ball in his coat. Instinctively, she got closer to Auron, in the need of more warmth. He held no response. Auron was completely alert for any fiend. Auron stayed true to his duty; he had an unbreakable work ethic. 

  


A yawn came from Rikku as her forehead rested on Auron's shoulder. The move was not purposeful, but she was cold so she craved something warm. _I'm cold! But, he's warm... _Rikku thought while inching closer until they were touching from all of the length of Rikku's body. _Hey, I'm not cold anymore! Not cold! Yes! Note to self: Purchase a big puffy coat. _Thought Rikku, relaxing into Auron.

  


Auron didn't care-- didn't even notice. He was maintaining his work ethic. His eye shot fastly around the campsite, in look for fiends. That was his duty. He never slacked nor shirked his duty. But, the freezing young one against him apparently did.

  


"Rikku," he said plainly.

  


"Huh?"

  


"Keep watch."

  


"Okay..." Rikku looked into the woods _Okay, think on track. Gotta watch... gotta make things safe for Yunie!_ Rikku thought, with a yawn to follow. _...Tired. No! Can't go to bed! WATCH! _Riklku ordered herself. 

  


Auron's eye darted around at the speed of light. He caught everything in his sight if there was something. He would have heard it if his halved sight failed him. Auron kept this up for hours... 

  


Somewhere in those hours Rikku drifted off to sleep against Auron. _What is she thinking?! Sleeping on watch! _Auron thought. He acted before thinking anything against his next actions. Auron pulled Rikku in closer to him and caressed her shoulder all the while keeping watch. The reason why he did so was unknown. 

  


_Swish... _a sound was heard in the forest. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**----END OF CHAPTER**

  


** EXCUSE THE SHORTNESS! Me sleepy-sleepy and me has no more ideas for the time being. Me sorry that this seems rushed. That's the way the past few chapters have been! I spent like a whole lotta my time editing and revising this when I first finished and it _still _lacks so much. Excuse me for it. I try for you all! **


	7. Chimeras are Disturbing!

**A/N: Yo! How are yall! Miss me? I was on a Road-Trip for a few days... and before then I was on writers block. I wrote most of this in the car in a tiny little notebook listening to the 3 Doors Down CD for exactly 7 hours and 24 minutes and 43 seconds! Most of that time was spent thinking up the ideas for the chapter while some of it was spent writing this. **

  


  


  


  


**Chapter Seven: Chimera's Are Disturbing! **

  


  


  


  


Auron's ears picked up the soft swishing sound. He kept the security tight as his single-eyed gaze peered into the pitch black, fiend-infested terrain. Auron could see fiery and angry red eyes in the near distance. A pair... two pair... and another pair of eyes which were more of a gentle yellow color-- but enraged all the same. 

  


Those bright eyes, glossed in fury, were the only images Auron could make out. The dull campfire also allowed him to see faint outlines of two beastly heads and one large body and golden scales with a snake's head on it somehow connected to it. 

  


At a near perfect time, the campfire flickered out. It was depleted by a strong gust of wind; that left the center of the camp consumed in a smoky fog. The foul stench filled the air which once was fresh and clean. 

  


At the time the fire went out, everything turned completely black. Everything except the vision of those taunting eyes looming in the distance. Immediately, Auron stood and discarded his coat on top of Rikku. He stood and fixed himself; now just realizing how cold it really was. The cold didn't modify his duty any-- to protect Yuna. It was the same as always and he was not going to let icy cold air step in the way. 

  


Auron's Katana found it's rightful place over his shoulder as he fixed himself into his battle-stance.

Blindly, he struck his sword forward. This attack lacked tactical strategies, but it was hard to plan on where to hit an unseen enemy. He took the hit-or-miss gamble striking where he previously saw the golden scales of the snake. 

  


Apparently, he hit the fiend since there was a distressed hiss in reply. But, after the hiss came a taunting battle-cry followed by a powerful counter. A huge ball of flames could be pictured slicing through the air. It seemed solid but was completely flame-constructed. 

  


... A Megiddo Flame... 

  


The flamed ball flew and flew until it hit it's target, which was... Rikku?! The ball slapped the distant and dreaming Rikku in the face, indulging her in a wave of flames and pain. Rikku hopped up immediately, with anger shooting through her veins, "Grr! Who did that?!" Rikku exclaimed, looking around. She saw nothing but pitch blackness and... three pairs of eyes! She reached up and hesitantly touched her scar left from her encounter with lightning in the Thunder Plains. Rikku hopped up, angry. 

  


Auron paid no attention to the awakening Rikku, and concentrated on the business at hand. He ran up and attempted to strike the fiend once more. This time, however, resulted in a miss. He misjudged the fiend's position. Nobody should blame him though since it was as a matter of a completely dark. 

  


... All you could see were those damned taunting Chimera-Eyes... 

  


"Rikku? Be on your guard," warned Auron.

  


"Ri--," Rikku was cut off by being drenched with a hose of soaking water being flung around in every which direction, showering both Auron and Rikku in the foul smelling fluid. Auron just stumbled backwards a bit while Rikku completely fell back, bottom-first into the muddy ground. "...ght. Ugh, sick!" 

  


"As I said, be on your guard."

  


"Yeah, yeah," Rikku replied, standing. She pulled Auron's coat completely over herself . Even though it was almost ten times as big as her, she needed to be warm if she was going to fight the fiend who ruined her sleep! She quickly fastened her Claw, pricking herself in the finger a few times while tightening it. She dismissed the pain with an "Oww," and went on her way.

  


Auron went ahead with his turn. He concentrated long and hard on his Katana until it would have a little red glow. "Ha! You will hurt no one!" he exclaimed, attacking the fiend, clearly classified as a Chimera as of now (based upon it's attacks). Auron slashed right into the middle pair of eyes, since he didn't know where else he could hit. 

  


Rikku fixed herself into a lazy battle stance. "I was saving my scariness for something real big but I'm mad at you, you... you... little monster you!" Rikku exclaimed. She was fired up and ready to go. She let her fury guide her to mixing two Bomb Cores together. "Ha! Take this!" she threw out the newly formed item, Fire Storm. "One... two... three... four... five...," Rikku counted. "SIX! Bye-bye, Chimera!" Rikku taunted, waving good-bye to the dead Chimera. Pyre Flies flew around the area, decorating the sky with blue, pink, and white swirls. "Off to the Farplain with ye!"

  


"Hmph," Auron grunted in contempt. She handled the matter kind of... unprofessionally. 

  


"Ugh... foul!" Rikku complained, snifling. "That water the Chimera showered us with is stinky," she added to her complaint. 

  


"It does smell awful but deal with it," Auron replied.

  


"Fine, if you're gonna deal with a stinky coat, that's all right with me." Rikku said, walking around in a circle. "Hey, there's a lake somewhere around here... I saw it on our way here. Um... which direction is that?" inquired Rikku.

  


"Wait. Our watch is not finished."

  


"Ohh...," moaned Rikku in complaint.

  


"If you're to be a guardian, you must fulfill your duties as one."

  


"I know, I know. I never knew it meant not taking a bath, though." 

  


"No complaints. It is too cold to deal with immature complaints," Auron stated.

  


"Ah-hah! So you agree with me now?"

  


"Hmph," he grunted again.

  


"What is up with the 'hmph'? You sound like an exhaling Xiphos or something. Having a conversation with ya is like talking to a rock ya know!" claimed Rikku. 

  


"Please Rikku, do your job."

  


"Eh, fine."

  


"Hmph..."

  


_There he goes again... _Rikku thought. _He must have heart problems or he get's mad easy._

  


__Rikku cuddled the hanging fabrics of Aurons coat to her. It acts as a blanket and coat to her due to it's oversize on her. Rikku smiled to herself. _Guess he's got a soft spot inside of him... _Rikku thought, sitting down, scooting her way back to the tree she was sitting under. When she backed, however, she bumped into something. 

  


"Rikku, that's me you're practically on top of," Auron said. 

  


  


**------END OF CHAPTER------**

  


**Well, hadda find something about Auron to annoy Rikku with so the 'Hmph,' had to do. I am so sorry that this chapter was shorter than the usual. But, he he he... there's gonna be stuffs for the action/romance/drama lovers. I guess a little bit of everythin' for everyone. **


End file.
